memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kivas Fajo
Kivas Fajo was a Zibalian trader in the 24th century. He was educated on the planet Iraatan V. By 2366, Fajo owned a trade ship called the Jovis and had become known throughout the Stacius Trade Guild for his large collection of rare and precious items. One of his competitors was Palor Toff. Aboard the Jovis, Fajo was assisted with his collection by Varria, who began working for Fajo in 2352. Fajo's personality was very childish and almost obsessive about his collection, and his speech mannerisms reflected that. He was also very controlling of others, and would often try to get his way through his brash and snippy attitude, becoming very upset if he didn't get his way. In 2366, Fajo attempted to add Lieutenant Commander Data to his collection. When the water supply at the Beta Agni II colony became contaminated with tricyanate, Fajo supplied the with hytritium, tricyanate's only known antidote, ferried in shuttles as it was too unstable for safe transporter use. After disabling Data, Fajo staged a shuttle explosion making it appear to Starfleet and the crew of the Enterprise that Data had been destroyed. When Data initially refused to cooperate, Fajo's threatened to kill Varria unless Data did as he was told. When Varria attempted to help Data escape, Fajo's personality peaked to anger, and he killed her with a Varon-T disruptor. Witnessing the act, Data prepared to kill Fajo with the Disruptor. Fortunately for Fajo, Data was transported to the Enterprise (after discovering that Beta Agni's contamination came from sabotage, not a natural disaster, the crew became suspicious of the trader who had provided exactly enough of the rare counteragent, and needed to hear only a few pieces of Fajo's collection to conclude that Data had likely been added to it) just as he opened fire and Fajo's life was spared. Unfortunately for the trader, however, he was arrested and his collection was confiscated. ( ) Items of value collected by Kivas Fajo *Basotile *Lieutenant Commander Data *Lapling *Lawmim Galactopedia *Moliam Andi tapestries *"Mona Lisa" by Leonardo da Vinci *Off-Zel vase *Rejac Crystal *1962 Roger Maris baseball card *"Starry Night" by Vincent van Gogh *Varon-T disruptor *Veltan sex idol *"The Persistence of Memory" by Salvador Dalí Background * British actor David Rappaport was the first actor chosen for the Kivas Fajo role, but he attempted suicide over the weekend after a few days of filming were completed. Director Timothy Bond stated, "There was a story going around that they had found him in his car with a tube running from the exhaust." ("Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages") * David Rappaport continued to suffer from acute depression and successfully committed suicide two months later, dying from a self-inflicted gunshot wound in a Los Angeles park on 2 May 1990.http://articles.latimes.com/1990-05-03/news/mn-592_1_actor-david-rappaport His death occurred just five days before the episode premiered. * Saul Rubinek, a Star Trek fan who had been in contact with (his friend) director Timothy Bond, called hoping to arrange a set visit. He was then asked by Bond to take over the Fajo role, which he accepted. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) External link * Fajo, Kivas de:Kivas Fajo fr:Kivas Fajo